Old friends, new foes
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Danny Phantom dissapeared after the lab accident and is thought dead. He comes back 4 years later, or does he? I know it sounds like the other stories but it is different! It has a twist.
1. Appearances

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show and I make no pofit from this at all...that's right not even a penny. (grumble)**

**Summery: Danny went missing after the lab experiment thought to be dead, and now, 4 years later he's back. Or is he?  
I know there are others like this, but this one is different! **

**This is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfiction. I am working on other stories at the moment so I'm sorry if up-dates are late at times. I do howevere have the first few chapters written already so they should pop up fairly quickly. **

**Please review! Advice is welcome!**

**Chapter one: Appearances.**

Sam gazed at her soup, tossing the bits of peas around with her spoon. She wasn't hungry, in fact, she didn't even seem to acknowledge that she was there at all. It had been 4 years to the day since he had disappeared. The boy she had realized she actually cared for. Not cared for as a friend, but much, much more than that. Of cause, as usual, she had noticed too late. He was gone, and each day seemed to be another protest saying that he wasn't coming back. Of cause, she wasn't about to agree.

"I'm going out." She mumbled, dumping her spoon with a small splash. She had to get away from here. There were just too many memories, memories she couldn't cope with right now. Especially on his anniversary.

She welcomed the cool breeze on hr face as it sliced through her black hair which flopped lazily on each side. She had to do something to take her mind off these thoughts. Maybe she should see Tucker. Or would that just bring more memories? She had to talk to somebody, and he was probably missing him too.

She dragged her legs along the pavement, head drooped, kicking the puddles as she went, and ignoring how wet she was getting.

"Miss me don't you?"

She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Danny!" She gasped, spinning on her heals. Nothing. A screwed up piece of paper floated by, rubbing in how empty the street was. She almost expected to see some tumble weed. She went back to her route.

"Scared you?" She jumped back as she came face to face with…

"Danny! It is you!"

"Yep!" He grinned.

She looked him up and down. The hair was long and black, the ears and eyebrows pierced, tattoos on his arm, eyeliner smudges his eyes.

"You've changed." She grumbled. Goth was her look!

"I can't say the same about you." He eyed her usual pattened skirt.

She just looked away, embarrassed. Something didn't feel quite right. She didn't feel open and able to express her self like she used to around him. In fact , she felt the opposite.

_Of cause you'll feel akward. You haven't seen each other for 4 years!_

"Where did you go? Why?" She sputtered out, finally finding her voice.

She was crossed between anger and relief. Angry at him for he hadhurt them all! Jazz was in denial, his parents searching the ghost zone, Tucker trying to forget, and she….she was going insane!

"Some place." He shrugged. As though it didn't matter. How can he not care!

"Where!"

"Somewhere."

"Danny! Why?" She gave up trying to find out his destination, for now.

He looked around, at the ground, the houses, anywhere but her eyes.

"Danny." She said in a softer tone, realizing it must be a hard subject. "Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Then why did I ask?"

"Trust me. Sam. You have no idea how right you were before. How much I've changed."

"Tell me." Her eyes met his. But instead of the warm glowing feeling she was expecting she saw, hate! What had happened to him?

"Danny?"

"I'm fine." He shuffled back, pulling his eyes away.

"Was it something I did?" She pulled up the guts to ask the question.

"No!"

"Then what!"

"I, I can't tell you!"

"Danny! It's me! I'm you're friend! You can tell me anything you know that!"

"Sam!"

Sam opened her mouth, about to protest, but decided against it. He probably had enough on his plate at the moment.

"You should go see your family."

He looked away.

"They miss you." She added, hoping it would spark something.

"Fine."

Sam forced a smiled. This wasn't going to be easy.

Danny grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter done.

Thanks for reading it so far!

So, is there something going on with Danny?

Let me know what you think!


	2. Reunited?

Chapter 2.

**Reunited?**

Danny sat uncomfortably at the table. Everyone was staring at him, as though they were trying to read his mind.

Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even after all he'd put them through.

No one spoke around the table. All wondering whether to ask the questions.

The meeting of cause had been the opposite. It was all hugs and kisses and questions and tears. But now, it was just uncomfortable.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Danny stood up and left for the stairs, aware of the whispers which followed.

Sam stared after him, ignoring the floating theories and questions. He didn't seem like the Danny she had known. There was a sadness. Something had happened. No mistake, she was glad he was back. They all were. But…..it didn't seem like he was.

Danny looked around. There was his desk, his bed, his work, even the drink he had left all those years ago. All untouched. Maybe out of fear. Walking into this room would have been accepting he was gone. Even now, he was here, the chill of the years got to him.

He could almost see himself flinging his bag to one side and jumping onto his bed after nother hard day of school.

He sighed, part of him still wanted a life as simple and friendly like that.

"No!" He shook himself. He wasn't like that! He was stronger. Oh if only they knew. In time, they will of cause. A smile flicked across his face.

Allowing himself one final glance, he went onto the landing. Looking around, to make sure no-one saw, he went intangible and passed through the floorboards.

He was right! He'd landed right in the middle of the lab.

Danny had spent ages up there. Sam strode past the others, deciding that her friend needed someone to talk to.

"Danny?" She asked. Her voce sounded weaker than she intended to. Walking up these stairs felt like walking up a haunted castle.

"Yes?" A familiar face appeared in front of her, startling her slightly. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That….that...appearing thing you do."

"Scared?" He smirked.

"No! It's just, creepy that's all."

"You're scared."

"I am not! Look….eh…are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He shot striaght into defensive mode.

"You were gone a long time."

"Can't a guy have 5 minutes of peace in there!" He pointed to the bathroom door.

Sam couldn't help butlaugh at that. "Sorry. You coming back?"

Danny started to look away again. Oh no. She could have kicked herself.

_Of cause he doesn't want to go back! Why do you think he came up here in the first place?_

Her eyes darted over to his open door. "You settling in again?"

Silence. Was he avoiding the question?

"You are planning to stay? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, of cause. It would just be stupid to come and go."

Sam just smiled. There was something about his tone of voice she didn't trust.

"Sure you don't want to come back? You're Mum made you you're favorite pudding."

"What?"

She stood back. Didn't he remember?

"Treacle tart!"

"Oh yeah." A smile was forced onto his face.

_Treacle tart_. He remembered. _How pathetic._

He took a deep breath ready to face the crowd yet again. No way did he want to go, but if he didn't people might get suspicious. Besides his plan can wait.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter but the next one is longer and will be up in a couple of days.

So, go on press that button! Tell me what you think.


	3. Old enemy

**Thx 4 all ur reviews keep them coming!**

**Chapter3. Old enemy.**

"Alex Hunter!"

"What are you doing here?" A thin boy questioned.

"There isn't much time."

"Time? What's happening?"

"You must go to Emity Park."

The words hit him like a bullet.

" Emity Park." He whispered the familiar words with dread.

"Remember that time when….ha….when you tumbled into the pond because Tucker pretended to be a ghost?" Sam hugged herself with laughter.

"Yes." Danny growled his reply.

They were all sitting by the fountain, since Sam figured that Danny needed some space to take his mind of things. Here they were, hanging out like before, as though nothing had happened.

"You were wearing a rain coat too, so, all the water went….and it looked like you had just….. hahahaha!" They used each other for support as Tucker and Sam both keeled over in a fit of giggles.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "I would have thought you two had grown up a bit since then."

"Lighten up Danny! You were the most immature of us!" Tucker gasped.

Danny started tapping his foot. "Well I'm going to the chip shop, is there anything I can bring back for you two?"

"I soda would be great thanks!"

"Yeah, me too Danny."

Danny nodded his head and walked off.

"What is up with him today?" Tucker wheezed.

Sam gazed pitifully in the direction Danny had left. "It's been 4 years. Goodness knows what he's been through."

"Why doesn't he just tell us?"

"It could be hard for him. I think things are a little more complicated."

"How can you tell?" He straightened up.

"There's something there. I can feel it." She had seen something in those eyes. She caught a glimpse at something deep inside. It was like, he wasn't Danny anymore.

"What can't he tell us? I mean, we are his friends."

"Well, don't ask me!" Her voice sounded harsh even to her.

"All right all right, don't get your skirt in a twist."

Her eyes narrowed.

1 minute later…..

"arr, aaa!" Tucker yelled, dangling from a tree. "Get me down!"

"What do you say?" Sam looked up, smiling innocently.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

"That's better." With that, a screaming Tucker hit the ground.

Danny tried peering over the tower of chips and soda to make out his route. There he saw Tucker tangled up in a tree, leaves flying, legs wriggling.

_Pathetic humans. Don't worry. It's not much longer. You won't have to put up with them much longer. _

"What took you so long!" Tucker grumbled rubbing his back.

"There was a queue, and what happened to you?"

"Sam." Tucker shot an accusing eye at the girl who was now looking around humming innocently.

"Right." Danny dished out the pop.

Silence followed as they chomped and gulped, pretending they were occupied with the meal. The truth was, they were all starting to get a bit uncomfortable again.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but shoved in a chip deciding against it. She hated this silence. But what was there to say. She wanted to know what had happened through the years, why he had left, where he went, who he was., yet she didn't dare to ask. It was then that she saw a hand slip under her nose and dive into HER CHIPS!

"HEY!" She whipped the hand away receiving a slight yelp from Danny. "Have your own."

He just grinned showing her the empty wrapper.

"That went fast!" Foley exclaimed.

"Wow. Danny I think you've beaten Tucker's record time."

"He did not."

"Did to."

"No way!"

"We started 2 minutes ago, he showed me his empty tray over a minute ago!"

Tucker's mouth gorped open. "You ate some on the way didn't you?"

"How could he his hands were full?" Sam defended.

Danny just watched the two argue over who was to be the new chip scoffing champion when mist escaped his mouth.

"Oh no."

"What? Danny, is everything alright?" Sam noticed his change in expression.

"eerrrr." How was he supposed to tell them that he was part ghost? May be he could say he left his wallet, and change behind a tree?

"Danny?" Sam lent forward.

A scream made her jump back. "Someone's in trouble!" She lept to her feet. Grabbing Tucker and Danny. "Come on!"

Danny just let his hand leave hers.

"This isn't our problem." He said, relieved that the ghost wasn't here for him. For a minute there he thought he was actually afraid.

_Get a hold of your self! _

Sam just stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Danny?"

_They're gonna suspect something! _

"Actually. There's something I can do." He smiled, standing up.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! (dramatic music)**

**pls let me know what you think of it so far!**


End file.
